


you are my sunshine

by orphan_account



Series: lovely little ladies in love [2]
Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age six, Paige becomes Chelsey’s best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> for day 3 of lovely little femslash, "childhood friends."

At age six, Paige becomes Chelsey’s best friend.

Paige asks Chelsey if she can borrow one of her crayons; she has an impressive array of colours, all set out neatly in a precise order, all the different shades of a colour kept together. Chelsey looks up from her drawing—her three beloved cats as mermaids, with shell bikinis and everything—and hands her a pastel purple, her eyes wide and serious.

Paige always thought Chelsey was cool, before; she’d never talked to her, but she liked the way she put her hair in double plaits, and she liked the way she drew on her arms, and she liked the way she sung in the middle of class. Paige dreamt that one day she might join in with the singing and they’d sound amazing together, amazing enough that all the sniggers would fade away.

Paige hands the crayon back after she’s finished the line on her rainbow—which sparkles above Esmeralda, her favourite Disney character, who is dancing with Jasmine; years on, she will look back fondly and bemusedly on her six year old self’s slightly homoerotic crayon drawing—and Chelsey looks at it, with her big, unblinking eyes, and says, “You can keep it if you’ll be my friend.”

Paige frowns. “I’ll be your friend, anyway. Friends borrow each other’s stuff, so I don’t need to keep it.”

Chelsey beams and engulfs her in tight hug, something that takes her by surprise then but she will gradually become used to, even when it comes from behind while she’s in the middle of a conversation, because Chelsey will express her love no matter the situation.

+

Chelsey holds her hands wherever they are and doodles on her arms during class and makes her mixtapes and kisses her on the cheek as a greeting and a parting.

It takes Paige a while to realise that not all friends do that. She never says anything though, because it’s who Chelsey is, outgoing and lovely and strange in the most wonderful way.

At twelve and Paige at thirteen, Chelsey asks if she can kiss her, because she’d heard Julie had her first kiss from some boy she’d talked to, like, four times and it was super gross, like kissing a dead fish. “I don’t want my first kiss to be gross,” Chelsey says solemnly.

“How do you know kissing me won’t be gross?” Paige asks, which makes Chelsey laugh.

“Don’t be silly,” Chelsey says, swatting her arm affectionately. “You’re not gross, you’re lovely, so kissing you will be lovely.”

Which, with all that Chelsey is not like her other friends, or other girls, or anyone else in general, is pretty sound logic.

It’s nice, kissing Chelsey; odd and awkward, yes, but warm and a bit like home, Chelsey laughing into her mouth and Britney playing in the background. Chelsey hums to the tune when they break apart, leaning her head against Paige’s shoulder.

“See,” she says, sleepy and sweet. “Lovely.”

+

At fifteen, Chelsey dates a boy called Henry. He puts his arm around her shoulders and she wears his jacket and he takes her on lame dates, like to the skate park to watch him and his bros skate, but Paige doesn’t say anything because Chelsey is happy so she will be happy for her too.

At sixteen, Paige dates a girl called Katherine. They write music together and Katherine lends her angry feminist literature and sometimes takes her home to piss off her parents, which Chelsey takes issue to when she tells her, but Paige doesn’t care about because Katherine’s parents are kind of dicks.

Henry breaks up with Chelsey because he’s an asshole who thinks he’s the king of women, that he can pick them up and throw them away as he pleases, but someday someone’s going chew him up and spit him out the very same way and he’ll be goddamn sorry.

That’s what Paige says, angry in a way she has never been before, venomous in a way she never thought she could be, to Chelsey crying into her shoulder, choked off sobs wracking her body.

Katherine breaks up with Paige because she’s in love with Chelsey.

Chelsey had been the same as she had, spitting poison and fiery in her fury, because they’re best friends and that’s what best friends do, they get mad when your heart is broken and you don’t have the energy for anger.

But Katherine, who had been wild and foul-mouthed and a little mean to everyone, had looked at her soft and sympathetic when she said it. Not an accusation, just a fact. _You love her._

“I love you,” Paige says to Chelsey; she says it quiet and Chelsey’s still ranting, but it feels loud and too big for her bedroom. Chelsey doesn’t hear her, though, too busy being angry about her broken heart.

 _It’s you_ , Paige thinks.

+

At seventeen, Chelsey whispers to her in the middle of the night, tangled in Paige’s small, creaky bed together, “You’ll never leave me, right?”

“No,” Paige says, doesn’t even hesitate. “Of course not, you’re my best friend.”

At seventeen, and Paige at eighteen, Chelsey takes her hand underneath the duvet and rests the other on her cheek, and she kisses her.

They break apart and Paige smiles, scared and shy, and Chelsey beams back and their noses bump as they rest their foreheads together.

“Soulmates, too,” Chelsey says, with the same severity in her wide eyes as there had been when she had given her that purple crayon.

“Girlfriends, as well?” Paige asks. Chelsey’s grin broadens.

“Of course, dummy.”


End file.
